Opposites Attract
by NinjaGal183
Summary: "You think fire magic only comes from dragons? That's pretty ignorant" she said nonchalantly. He's heard the phrase "Opposites attract" but Gray never believed that it was true. Lexi may have been a long time guild member, maybe even a friend. But fire and ice don't mix. Then after going on a quest together he found out they mixed well. Maybe too well. Gray/OC


**Ugh, I suck at summaries. But if you were curious and clicked on this story anyway, yay! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. I just started watching the anime and love it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own anything except for my own OC(s) and ideas!**

Chapter 1: "Home Sweet Home"

"I'll take two strawberry cakes and that chocolate cupcake with coconut shavings" Lexi said, glancing over the baked goods from behind the glass.

"You're in luck! These are the last two strawberry cakes we have for today. Not to worry though, they're still fresh" the baker smiled, placing the two strawberry cakes on top of the counter and began to package them.

She laughed. "Wow, seems like I've been nothing but lucky today. I just hope my luck doesn't run out" she joked.

"Oh? Why do you say that young lady?" the baker asked conversationally.

"Well, yesterday I was supposed to take a train to get here, but it broke down at Onibas Station. But I managed to find a carriage driver who was headed in the same direction so he offered me a ride free of charge. We even managed to get here an hour earlier than expected" she explained.

"Well, from the look of things it seems you're headed to a party" the baker observed.

Lexi chuckled. "Not really. The cupcake's for me but the cakes are for a couple friends of mine. I missed one of their birthdays while I was away on my missions"

"Missions? Oh, are you a wizard from Fairy Tail?" he questioned, placing the boxed cakes inside a bag.

"That's right" she answered proudly.

"Oh welcome back then!" he exclaimed. "Here, since you're a Fairy Tail wizard I'll give you a little discount for these cakes. How does that sound?" he said, placing the plastic bag next to the register.

"Oh, you don't have to do that" she objected politely.

"Please, I'd hate to be the one who made your luck run out" he joked kindly.

Lexi blinked as the baker began to calculate the price of the baked treats. In the end she couldn't convince him otherwise and ended up paying for the discounted price. "Thanks a lot, mister" she said on her way out. The sun hit her face as she stepped out into the clean streets. It felt great to finally be back in her beautiful Magnolia. Five months was long time to be away, she wondered how everyone was doing.

"Flint!" she called up at the sky. "Flint, where are you?"

A _swoosh_ of ruffled feathers and wind sounded in her ear. A large red bird the size of her arm perched on her right shoulder with a worm wriggling in its sharp beak.

"There you are. Found yourself some dinner? Good, you definitely saved me a trip" she said. The phoenix stretched its long neck down as if to offer it to her. "Uh, no thanks" she grimaced in disgust, slugging her knapsack over her shoulder.

Lexi had known Flint since he was an egg, but she could never get him to speak. It didn't matter though, he understood her anyway and she liked to think she did too. She walked towards her guild, hoping not too many of them were away on a mission, she was excited to see everyone again. Five months was a long time to be away, it honestly felt like it'd been a year.

She took a shortcut through South Gate Park and after a long walk, finally saw her beloved guild in the distance. It looked the same as ever with the big orange banner hanging from the top. Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest as she approached the double doors and kicked it open with all her might.

"I'm backk!" she sang, Flint jumped from her shoulder and started flying in circles around the hall.

Few people jumped when the door bounced off the back wall.

"Lexi?"

The said girl looked at the nearest table to see a familiar ginger haired man with a flopped over pointed hat.

"Reedus!" she exclaimed happily, placing the plastic bag on the table and gave him the biggest bear hug she could.

"Welcome back!" he smiled, patting her shoulder. "What took you so long?"

"Well, some of the jobs took longer than I anticipated" she admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry I missed your birthday. I wanted to make it up to you so I brought you a cake" she said, removing one of the boxes with strawberry cake from the bag.

Reedus opened the box and stared at frosting covered cake. "You're trying to get me fatter, aren't you?" he joked.

"You're not fat" she objected, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, and I also got you this" she added, opening her knapsack and pulled out a thick black book. "Here, it's an art book. I found it when I was in Hargeon. The pages are thick, so when you paint it won't bleed through. It even came with its own palette"

He blinked as he flipped through it. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble" he said.

Lexi tucked one of her legs underneath her and dangled the other off the edge of the bench. "It wasn't any trouble" she assured firmly.

He smiled at her. "Well, I love it. Thank you very much" he replied, giving her another hug.

"Hello Alexis, welcome back" Mirajane greeted with her signature smile.

She stood up and hugged the white haired girl tightly in her arms. "It's good to see you Mira. How's Elfman?"

"He's doing well. What about you? You must be tired from your journey, can I get you anything?" she asked.

Lexi rubbed her chin. "Actually, you know I could really go for a Fairy cocktail if it's not too much trouble" she asked. A hand suddenly came down on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Long time no see kiddo, where've you been?" Macao asked, followed closely by Wakaba.

"Hey, where's my cake?" Wakaba asked, peering into the plastic bag.

She lightly brushed away Macao's hand. "Macao, how many times have I asked you not to call me kid" she asked, fixing her hair back into a neat ponytail. "Wakaba, I didn't get you a cake because it wasn't your birthday"

"Aw, you're breaking my heart here. Then who's this for?" he asked, pointing to the second box.

Lexi pulled the box away from him. "That's for Erza" she replied as though it were obvious.

"Hate to break it to ya kiddo, but Erza's not here. She's been gone for a while, went on an S-class quest" Macao explained.

She blinked and then her expression quickly turned to disappointment. "Aw jeez, you're kidding..." she sighed. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to wait until she comes back"

"HEY LEXI!" a loud voice roared from the other end of the hall.

O-0-o

"Who's that?" Lucy asked curiously, watching at Natsu literally lunged himself behind the girl, startling her, then picked her up in a hug and spun her around. Happy flew into her chest in what would be a hug. The girl, Lexi, wrapped her arms around the blue cat and nuzzled against his fur.

"Her name's Lexi" Gray remarked. "Word around the guild is she took more than four quests at a time that's why she's been gone for so long"

Lucy's eyes widened. "More than four quests?!" she repeated in disbelief. "That's insane why would she take so many?"

"Beats me" he said shortly.

Lucy glanced back at the girl skeptically. She was wearing dark blue jeans, black boots, and a sleeveless short red top that had a low V neck with a long black sleeveless cardigan over it. Although, unlike most of the girls at Fairy Tail, she apparently had normal breast size. They weren't small, but they weren't bulging from the cut in her shirt either. Her long black hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

Lucy watched Lexi raise an eyebrow at something Natsu said. The pink haired boy looked over him shoulder and gestured her to come over. She reluctantly stood up from her table and walked over just in time to hear Elfman say "Wow, you know how to work like a real man". He slapped Lexi on her back with enough force to make her wince. She turned around, her ponytail swishing over her shoulder, to look at Lucy.

"Who's this?" she asked Natsu curiously.

"Lexi, meet the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. This is Lucy, Lucy this is Lexi" he introduced.

"Oh, really? Hey, welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said warmly, holding out her hand.

It wasn't until then Lucy also noticed she was wearing black biker gloves. She smiled. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy. I just got here yesterday" she said, shaking her hand.

"Alexis Gallagher, but only Mira calls me Alexis. Everyone else calls me Lexi" she said, a small twinkle in her hazel eyes. She must've be excited about having another comrade in the guild. "Damn, I wish someone had told me we had a new member, I would've brought you a cake"

"Oh, you don't have to do that" Lucy replied quickly.

"Of course I do, its guild tradition" she said, turning to her bakery bag.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "It is?" she asked confusingly.

"No it's not" Natsu commented. "But I think she's trying to make it into one" he added.

"Here, you can have this" Lexi said, handing her a small boxed cupcake. "As much as I'd love to give you the bigger cake, it's actually for someone else" she admitted apologetically to which Natsu rolled his eyes because he already knew who it was for.

"Oh, that's okay. It's the thought that counts!" Lucy assured.

Lexi smiled. "Thanks Lucy. Hope I get a chance to work with you" she replied and then glanced over the blonde girl's head. "Could you excuse me just for a sec?"

"Hm? Oh sure" Lucy told her as Lexi walked past her towards the table she was just sitting at.

Gray glanced up from the job request he had in his hand as Lexi sat down across from him. "You're not even going to say hi, Fullbuster?" she asked lightheartedly, resting her chin in her hand as the Ice Make wizard lowered his gaze back to the flyer.

"Are we talking to each other again?" he deadpanned, but only loud enough so she could hear him.

Lexi dropped her hand on the table. "I've been gone five months and that's what you say to me?"

She could practically feel all the eyes watching them. Gray looked like he was pretending not to notice. "Welcome home, Gallagher" he said casually, without looking at her and continued staring at the job request.

Lexi sighed. "Yeah. Home sweet home" she said quietly, standing up and was joined by Droy, Jet, and Levy who greeted her overenthusiastically.

 **So there's chapter 1. Hopefully Lexi doesn't sound too Mary-Sueish. I would some feedback if you enjoyed the chapter so please revieww!**


End file.
